


Till hell burns out

by Ishyc6h12o6



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishyc6h12o6/pseuds/Ishyc6h12o6
Summary: Their are certain things even hell finds ugly. They Grey children are freaks, monstrosity's, evil. And that's just how they like it. Is their a better place then hell for Karma to play his games? where better for Nagisa to hide deep inside? Kayano's lies are perfect here. Gakusuu loves to be in control, and theirs always plenty of the damned.But strange, the leaders of hell thing they can use the children as they please.This could get interesting.
Relationships: Karma Akabane/Nagisa Shiota, Karmanagisa - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that sprang into my head. Tell me if you think I should continue this. Constructed criticisms/suggestions welcome.

3 Children sit around a fire. Or… 3 almost children sit around a fire.  
Hold on, this isn’t going to make sense. Back it up a little. Let me explain a little about hell. There are three tiers in its society.  
The top tear are their fallen angels themselves, and their family. They are the top ones down here. Beautiful too. They were angels after all, why wouldn’t they be beautiful. They are the royalty of hell. King, princes, princesses’, dukes and duchesses. Some are generals and leaders of hells army. Known as the risen {they hate being called the fallen angels. Do not do it}  
Below them are the witches and deal makers. Those already evil while they walked the earth. They become teachers, doctors, poets and storytellers. Others even become lovers of the fallen. They are known as the Known. {Weird name, but I don’t ask questions}  
Finally, those condemned to hell. After a few centuries of torture, they become slaves, foot soldiers and the occasional prostitute. This is hell after all. They are called, [what else?] the damned.  
But there is a 4th group. It’s rare, and few make it to birth, but they do exist.  
It’s complicated to explain how they come about, so stick with me.  
Sometimes a witch dies while pregnant. That bay is born in hell, and treated as a Seer from birth. They tend to be really pretentious. So pretentious in fact, they walk the earth whenever they please. Even, on occasion, falling in love. It is the child of this union, human and Seer offspring combined, that makes up the 4th tier. These children are the Greys. Belonging in neither hell nor earth. A grey area, if you will.  
They turn out… wrong.  
Take our three children here.  
First, a boy with blood for hair. It drips down his neck, staining his shirt. Black horns protrude through the blood, matching black leathery wings on his back. A long tail with a poisonous spike moves impatiently beside him. Half his body, {the left half} is covered in a thick black stone like skin. No fire can hurt him. They’ve tried.  
Next to him is a smaller boy, curled up under a blanket. He’s shy, but you would be too. Long blue hair hides his face, the blanket his body. But move them aside and you find solid navy scales that raise to spikes when there’s danger. Black pools for eyes drip oil down his face, forever crying. Needle fangs hold enough poison to make dying hurt.  
Finally a girl with deep green hair and skin. Her elbows knife like points. Long claws on her fingers, which she drags slowly along the ground. A lacy pair of dragonfly wings flutter nervously. She’s eyeing the tables of food nearby, wondering what they won’t miss. No chance to snatch anything, she’s being watched to closely.  
Which brings us back to the Greys. Raised in dark corners of hell by unlucky damned, their kept out of sight till their 15 or so. Like our three.  
The Risen stare at them openly, here in Satan’s feasting hall. No Greys for 8 centuries, then 3 all at once? What a treat? What will they do with them?  
What indeed.


	2. New distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of my little story. If you want any other Assassination characters to make an appearance, let me know as I will need more characters in later chapters.

The Risen children are sneaking closer to the new toys. The girls creep closer to the green one, eyeing her wings. They look easy to rip can she fly? A long chain around her waist and sharp rocks might make her fly. A fabulous new game. They boys edge around to the stone Grey. Could a knife cut through him? An axe? How loud could they make him scream? One grown Risen, a tall man with brown hair and violet eyes watches the other Grey. His son stands slightly behind him eyebrows raised.   
‘’That him? That the one?’’  
‘’Yes Gakushuu. But I shall have all of them, and it will be easy. His majesty owes me several favours.’’  
‘’Of course he does’’  
The children were almost touching distance from the Greys. The stone boy yawned lazily, fire burning clearly deep in his throat. The boys stepped back quickly. The girl fluttered her wings, sharp points appearing all over them.   
Come near us. They seemed to think. Come near us, we dare you.  
Lord Asano came forward, head held high. ‘’I shall be taking them’’ he announced, the other Risen automatically backing away. ‘’Come.’’ He said, beckoning.   
The Greys stared at him, and made a strange high shrieking sound.   
They were laughing.   
The risen mothers quickly ushered their children away, the lords backing off, worried for the inevitable explosion. Gakushuu raised his eyebrows at his father’s back, wondering where this was going. No one said no to Lord Asano. No one.   
‘’The names Karma’’ said the stone one, getting up and smirking. ‘’I’m afraid I won’t answer like a puppy, got it?’’  
The girl flew up, hovering a few inches from the ground just behind him, to the left. The other boy slipped off the blanket, revealing his scales. He crouched, ready to spring on his right.   
‘’This is Kayano and Nagisa. They won’t be speaking I’m afraid’’ Kayano opened her lips, showing an empty place hole in place of a mouth. Nagisa stuck out a long forked tongue, which flicked dangerously close to Lord Asanos hand.   
Gakushuu swore his father almost flinched. Almost.   
‘’You will come with me. Now’’  
‘’Alright’’ said Karma, ‘’we might as well’’ the three followed him to his carriage, perching on the roof for the journey. Inside the carriage Lord Asano seethed quietly, his son trying hard not to laugh. Outside the window behind his father, he could see the Greys quickly peaking in, the drawing away again. They pulled faces, contorting into hideous monsters, then back to slightly less hideous monsters. Karma breathed smoke, fogging the perfectly clear glass. Kayano spat green liquid, which stained the shutters beyond repair. Nagisa flicked his tongue, almost touching Lord Asano over and over, bearing his fangs in an almost smile.   
Better than anything, they were completely silent, his father having no idea what was going on right behind him.   
The Asano castle loomed into view, its turrets right in the red smoky sky. Screams echoed from dungeons where the dammed were being tortured. The Greys stopped playing, and stared quietly at it. Kayano opened her mouth, sucking the sound in.   
‘’That’s you fed’’ muttered Karma, who then received green spit to the face.  
They snapped irritably at each other, Nagisa watching a man running and then being taken down by several Known. Would he get a turn? No, he’d never let someone escape. That’s never any fun.   
Once the carriage stopped, Lord Asano led them to their room. It was big and dark with no windows. The walls and floor were bare stones, the only light coming from a large fire place in one wall. Karma immediately leapt straight into it, curling happily on the coals. Nagisa and Kayano crouched near him, staring around the empty room. Lord Asano pulled Gakushuu out, locking the door behind them.   
‘’Until we need them,’’ he explained, ‘’this will hold them. Nothing can get out of these walls.’’  
They headed back to their luxurious dining room, where they would feats on the finest of hells food.   
They swung open the door, looking forward to the comfortable chairs with their silk coverings, the large floor pillows embroidered with finest thread and, of course, the beautiful food laid out by the finest of hells chefs.  
That is not what was behind the door.  
Kayano had piled all the pillows to one side, and was sitting proudly on her comfortable nest, nibbling on their expensive puddings. Karma sat in Lord Asanos favourite chair, his feet on Gakushuu’s. He was helping himself to the array of deserts, ignoring the cutlery. Nagisa sat on the table, ripping a roast pig to shreds, eagerly breaking the bones to get at the marrow. 

‘’This may be harder than I thought’’ whispered Lord Asano, as Gakushuu finally gave in and started to laugh.


	3. As the sun sets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter this time. Sorry if it’s messy, I typed this on my phone.

Dinner had been... eventful. Lord Asano spent 20 minutes trying to get Karma of his chair, and had eventually given up. Instead he had sat at the other side of the long table, Gakushuu by his side. Nagisa has crept down to them and perched on a chair nearby. He shyly handed bits of bone to Gakushuu, which his father took and threw in the fire.   
At length, Nagisa got bored of this and wandered over to Karma. The joined Kayano in her nest, curling up together. Nagisa lay against him, allowing him to pet his hair. Karma seemed surprised yet pleased and held him tightly. After only a few minutes Nagisa leapt up and darted under the table, where he watched them, his oil eyes missing nothing.   
Karma wines at him for half an hour and then gave up and went to sleep in the fire. Kayano fell asleep under cushions. Lord Asano was too tired to bother dragging them all back to the dungeon and left them.  
Gakashuu had gone to bed, which was fine until he woke suddenly, Nagisa sitting on his ceiling.


	4. Alone together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long. Will be updating more frequently for the next few days.

Nagisa dropped from the ceiling, landing silently next to Gakashuus bed. He rested his chin on the mattress near him, little pools of oil staining the sheets.  
He smiled.  
Gakashuu hesitantly sat up and reached out a hand. Nagisa watched him, not breathing, as he rested it in his head. Purring, he rubbed against his hand and reached his out his own to tug at his sleep shirt.  
“Mmhhh?”  
“What?”  
“Mmhhh?”  
He clearly didn’t understand the soft crooning Nagisa made and the Grey was getting frustrated. He pulled at his hand, then climbed up next to him. Like water, he curled around Gakashuu’s form, soft as velvet. Nagisa petted his head again, crooning.  
This was... nice. This was unbearably nice. He felt his face crumple and willed himself not to cry. No one hugged him. Ever. Nagisa smiled at him again and held out a handful of bones. They were polished to perfection and tied in a necklace with strands of his own long hair.  
“It’s... pretty. Really pretty. Thank you... Nagisa”  
He hummed happily and nuzzled his neck like a kitten. Gakushuu petted him luxuriating in the smooth scales under his fingers. He felt a smug smile on his face as he remembered Nagisa pulling away from that Karma after only a minute of this. And here Nagisa had even initiated the contact. He was like the cutest pet who happened to have skills in jewellery making.  
A yelling from the corridor led to his door being flung open and soldiers rushing in. They flung thick chains over his pets... he means Nagisas... body. He wailed, slashing at them with his claws.  
“Stop! I command you to stop!”  
“You command no one Gakashuu. Don’t get above yourself”  
His father stared impassively from the door way.  
“I thought I told you not to fraternise with the animals”  
Nagisa held out his arms beseechingly then screamed as one was broken with a swift slice of a staff. The bundle of scales, fear and pain was swept into a cage and dragged away.  
“You can’t do this! He’s a a a baby! He was lonely!”  
He carefully left out the part that screamed he was the lonely one. His father gave him a look of pure distain and ignored the comment.  
He marched from the room with a back like a ruler. Gakashuu crouched helplessly on his floor clutching the bone necklace.  
...................................................…………………  
When he dressed and dragged himself down the breakfast the next day he found the dinning room in caos.  
Karma was systematically burning every single piece of furniture while Kayano was flying around the room, scratching the walls as she went. She hurled large chunks of brick at Lord Asano who was trying to order them into submission.  
“As I said, if you don’t... my favourite candelabra! Your little friend will. That one almost killed me are you insane? Freeze to... forget it!”  
He marched out leaving Gakashuu alone with two angry and mentally unstable Greys.  
“Where is he!” Growled Karma dropping from the wall. Kayano flew over him menacingly while the empty hole of her mouth grew wider and wider.  
“Where is he! Tell me or I’ll burn you to bits”  
“I don’t know! I want to find him, what does Father mean by freeze?”  
“What are you an idiot? He’s a snake! He’ll freeze if he isn’t near fire or blankets or me!”  
Kayano raised her eyebrows at that last one.  
“Freeze to?”  
“Death. Yes. Now hurry up. It’s your fault he’s gone. A stupid bracelet, I shouldn’t have let him go”  
“A necklace” mumbled Gakashuu. He his fingers over it in his pocket and relished the smoothness. It was a bit disgusting if you thought about it but didn’t care.  
“Well come on” said Karma looking at him expectantly. “You live here, where could he be?”  
.....................................................................  
Nagisa woke up surrounded by unfamiliar sounds, smells and tastes. He couldn’t open his mouth because of a strange metal thing over his tongue. He smelt human smells, sweat and blood and tears. Through the walls he heard that strange language Karma always translated for him.  
Karma?  
He sat up shakily and tried to call out. His tongue trapped and useless. And his teeth.  
His teeth  
Oh Koro his teeth.  
With shaky fingers he felt the bloody gap when his fangs should be. A glance at his hands showed his claws gone to.  
He was worthless. Just like that.  
He choked out a high keening sound, desperate for Karma and Kayano.  
Where were they? Where was he? A small dungeon room, empty save for a candle. He crouched over it, desperate for heat.  
He wanted something soft and warm. Needed it. Needed it or he would curl up and die right there.  
More and more oil wept from his eyes till it stained the dirty, cold, lonely floor.


	5. Monsters

“I’m actually filthy”  
“Your grand”  
“Filthy!”  
“Your fine”  
“FILTHY”

Gakashuu was up to his knees in mud, covered in a suspicious green liquid and had more dirt in his hair than a feather duster. 

In short he was not happy.

It didn’t help that the Greys were wandering along with no regard to the grime. Probably used to it the disgusting things. As for him, he’d never been this dirty in his life.

“Your sitting down? What is wrong with you?”

Kayano ignored and continued dipping her wings in the Risen knows what. To be honest Karma didn’t look far behind her.

“Your actually disgusting. Why this? Why choose to bath yourselves here? No wonder you smell like sh-“ 

A stone hand lashes out, just missing him.

“It reminds us of... of...”

“What?”

Karma growled, swinging and purposely missing again. He smiled at the flinch.  
Gakashuu seethed silently at the sheer stupidity of it all. How was he the bad guy if he didn’t swim in, in, whatever they were swimming in.

When Karma swaggered further down the tunnel he was left facing Kayano. 

“Don’t tell me it reminds you of home?” He jeered bracing for the swing. What he didn’t expect was the way she hunched in on herself, crouching even lower into the warm sludge.

Oh. Oh dear.

Kayano flapped her wings and set off after Karma while Gakashuu fought to keep up.  
He never really thought that monsters could... love something. Love it enough to miss it.

Kayano’s empty eyes were even more hollow when he caught up with them.

“Hey kayano, Karma? I’m, well, I’m sor, sor,”

“Shut up. Just shut up. Your not sorry, your not anything. Monsters can’t feel things so don’t even try”

...........................................................................  
Nagisa was cold. He didn’t know anything could be this cold. When he had to sleep outside all night wasn’t this cold. The trip to the earths ocean wasn’t this cold. 

He felt his heart slowing, beat by beat as he lay curled the candle. Putting his fingers in his mouth kept them moving but not for long. His body wasn’t his anymore. The cold took it from him, piece by little piece till he wasn’t a something anymore. Till he was almost nothing at all. 

The floor was even colder than the air but he was too tired to sit up now. 

He wanted Karma.

His heat, his smell, even his teasing.

Anything, anything to get rid of the cold.

The door creaked open. It was one of the strange new things. The... risen... yes the Risen.

He smelled of a dead thing like the others did. Well, like almost all the others.

A bucket in his hand smelled better then everything ever. Blood. Fresh, soft, sweet and above all else warm.

Give it to me.

He doesn’t understand, the Risen that wears a dead things face. He just sees Nagisa reaching out a disgusting and shaking hand.

“Nah ah ah little monster! You don’t get it like that. Though you look cute begging. His lordship want’s a job done, then you get what you need.”

He didn’t understand the sounds but they weren’t friendly. He brought his arm close to his chest and wished for his teeth. 

“Right. Let’s go.”

More were coming. These he was familiar with, the Dammed. He smiled at them put they flinched. Didn’t stop them from grabbing him and putting him back in that little cage thing. 

The cold iron sucked more of his somthingness out. If it don’t stop soon he’d disappear altogether.

...........................................................................

Lord Asano watched the scene from his mirror. Only a minor enchantment but useful none the less. There was his son, fraternising with the Greys. Ah well, growing boys needed playmates and they’d do for now. The other one, the snake child was on its way to the vault. Perfect.

He was tired of the potential souls winning his games. The dammed always seemed so eager to help them.  
No matter.

The gates were opening in only 3 days time.


End file.
